Soldiers' House/Season 1 Episode 1: Mixing It Up a Notch
This is the 1st Episode of "Soldiers' House". Story Plot A new invention is created to help the Soldiers ready for battle, it's called the "Mix Cube". For now on they can mix into one powerful soldier & mix to the max about 3 soldiers. The new invention proves to be useful for emergencies. Transcript (We see the newly built soldier house, finished by the Mokujin Bots) Dusk: It's finally finished. Longshot: Yeah. It's nice to know that we're taking time off. Snapshot: Yeah. Let's check inside. (The Mokujin Bots begins the tour inside the Soldier House, we see that it's very big.) Mokujin Bots: Wow! Baron: This place is huge. Bomber: Yeah, it's very big! Crow: And it's roomy! Ace: And we have this place for all of the soldiers to share! Cash & Dash: Yeah! A scalie hand grabs Dashes leg) Dash: What the?! Cash: What's wrong Dash? Dash: Something just grabbed my leg. Cash: Me got it! (checking the scalie hand) a Naga Venom hisses angrily Cash: AAH! That thing hissed at me! Dusk: Come on, you're bigger than that. Dash: Right. (kicks the Naga Venom out of the house) Begone, you reptiles of the flesh! (closes the door, leaving the Naga Venom) That thing looks like trouble. Ajax: (along with Hugo & Mac) That's where we come in. Follow us to our Mech Tech Lab & we'll show you. (The Mokujin Bots follows the Mech Tech Mokujin Bots to the laboratory of the house) Hugo: Welcome! Welcome! To the lab of the house! Mac: We create new technology for our advantages! Longshot & Snapshot: Cool! Baron: Looks incredible. Ajax: Thanks, now here is our latest invention. (removes the cover, revealing a glowing cube) We call it, the "Mix Cube". It's capable for mixing a minimum of 2 people & a maximum is still not sure how many exactly, but it still works the same. Bomber & Crow: Whoa! Ace: I want that beaut. Hugo: Who wants to be the first 2 volunteers? (Dun forget Darkstorm Multi) Naga Venom:(Knocks on the door) Cash: Me get it. (Opens the front door) Hello? Naga Venom: You have any sugar, me and my men are out Cash: Me get sugar for nice neighbor! (heads to the kitchen & grabs a bag of sugar from the cabinet & goes back to the front door) Here's bag of sugar for you. Naga Venom: (Sweat Drop) thankssssssssssss Cash: (gives the bag of sugar to Naga Venom) Your welcome. Anything for friendly neighbor. (closes the door) Naga:(Walks off) Cash: (comes back to the lab) Hey guys. (notices Crow & Dash had mixed, with Dash's blue armored legs & Crow's exhaust pipes on the sides of the foot) Whoa! Crow / Dash Mix: (runs super fast & comes back) Wow! I'm super speedy. That mixed had combined our powers. Ajax: That is the power of the Mix Cube. Mokujin Bots: (applauses) Ajax: Thank you, thank you. Crow / Dash Mix: (defuses) Crow: That feels awesome! Dash: You're telling me! We would be very powerful when we fused together by using our Mix Cubes. ?????:(Knocking on the door) Dusk: I got the door this time. (goes up to the door & opens it) Hello? Naga Heavy: You know a good restaurant? Dusk: Sorry, we don't know a good restaurant because us Mokujin Bots can't eat because we're robots. Sorry. But thank you for asking though. Have a nice day. (closes the door) Longshot: Who's at the door? Dusk: Just someone asking if we know a good restaurant. Snapshot: That's weird, can robots eat? Dusk: I don't think so. (opens the door again) Naga Heavy:(A girl) I need a date Dusk: Wow, a date. Who would you like to go with? Naga Heavy:(Grabs Dusk) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes